New Year, New Students, More Performing Arts!
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: This year Hollywood Arts is running low on students and quickly needs more before they have to close the school down! A new year at HA means more students, assignments, couples and house parties! Now is your chance to be part of HA and hang out with Tori, Trina, Robbie, Cat, Andre and Jade! There will be Romance, Suspense, Humor and maybe even some Action. SYOC Story *CLOSED*
1. Application

**Ok so I have always loved SYOC's and decided to do one myself! I will be accepting only 8 characters each (girls and boys, well 7 girls since there's my OC), this is not first come first serve so try to be original and you may get in. I will accept them only by PM so my story won't be deleted so if you submit it through review your character will not be used. Have fun! (You can submit as many characters as you want and if all girls are by the same person it is not to show favoritism but because they were the best). No Jane Doe's and Bob's!**

**OC Form: **

**Name: **

**Nicknames (Optional): **

**Age (14-17):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday (Month & Date):**

**Grade (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior):**

**Sexuality:**

**Talents (singing, acting, songwriting, etc; one person can't do everything): **

**Personality (at least a paragraph; no one word descriptions; they can't be perfect):**

**Appearance (at least a paragraph; no one word description):**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Quirks/Habits:**

**Enemies:**

**Open to romance?:**

**Crush? (Can be canon, non, or maybe even my OC): **

**History/Background:**

**Style of clothes:**

**Audition Act (song, dance, play part, etc):**

**Storylines (at least 3; may not be able to use them all):**

**Secrets (doesn't have to be really dramatic or weird):**

**Anything Else:**

* * *

**Here's my OC (don't copy! Then you definitely won't get in). This is what I'm looking for. **

**Name: Trinity Carol Price**

**Nicknames: Trin/Trini (only Jade calls her that because she knows it infuriates her). **

**Age (14-17):17**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday (Month & Date): June 13**

**Grade (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior): Junior**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Talents (singing, acting, songwriting, etc; one person can't do everything): Singing, songwriting and playing bass**

**Personality (at least a paragraph; no one word descriptions; they can't be perfect):****Even though she is very pretty she is not stuck up, she loves to hang with friends, friendly, adaptable, action-oriented. Living in the here-and-now, a risk-taker who lives a fast-paced lifestyle. Impatient with long explanations. Extremely loyal to her peers, but not usually respectful of laws and rules if they get in the way of getting things done. Great people skills. People-oriented and fun-loving, she makes things more fun for others by her enjoyment. Living for the moment, she loves new experiences. Likely to be the center of attention in social situations, then she can also be a smart asx and really sarcastic, she has a very short fiery temper which only comes out if you really (like really really) piss her off and she puts her family and friends safety above her own. She loves to party and is very flirty and outgoing. She loves to sing and art, she is also very sly and a great actor, she can trick anyone with fake tears, big smile or act like she just broke some ribs but on stage she freezes up. She isn't very fond or really mean people and bullies so she knows how to dish out good comebacks and stick up for herself (so dealing with Jade wouldn't be a problem) and she will fight if really necessary.**

**Appearance (at least a paragraph; no one word description):** **She has a light beige skin color, and big round doe shaped piercing icy blue eyes, a small pointy nose, long thick eyelashes, pink soft, full lips and high cheek bones. Has a petite and curvy body figure but also has a slight busty chest she gets from her Brazilian/African-American mother. And a smile that can have men falling at their knees for her or get her out of committing a murder. She has jet black hair waist length naturally curly that she dip-dyes a different color each week (currently dip-dyed teal) and silky soft with a side swept bang (she is obsessed about her hair), she is 5'2, arched eyebrows and she wears prescription colored contacts sometimes just to be different, a little toned from gymnastics, dimples**

**Family: Her mother Diana, father Terry and twin sister Leila (no she does not attend HA as well but will be popping up a few times).**

**Friends (can be canon or non): Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Rex. **

**Likes:** **Music; likes all types of music except jazz and punk rock (never goes anywhere without her "pear pod"), candy, shopping, anything sweet, hanging out with friends, improving her acting and dancing skills, kick boxing, gymnastics, ballet, movies; mostly action, romance, paranormal, a little horror and mystery, reading; mostly romance, suspense, mystery and thriller novels, cats & dogs, stand up comedy; like Kevin Hart, fast and big rollercoasters, partying, breaking rules**

**Dislikes:** **Tight spaces (claustrophobic), onions, any pizza that isn't cheese, mean and rude people, golf, history, politics, getting shots, hospitals, TV commercials, animal abuse, bugs, slow and small rollercoasters, Jade and Trina, boring parties**

**Quirks/Habits:**** Dots her i's with hearts, draws random doodles in neon pen on her hand and always carries a few with her, when she is calm and sitting down she rocks slowly back and forth like a mental patient (usually when reading or listening to calm/R&B music on her "pear pod"), hums a quiet song while eating, acts impulsively sometimes, when she's really happy or nervous her voice gets faster and it's hard to understand her.**

**Enemies: Jade and Trina**

**Open to romance?:Yes**

**Crush? (Can be canon, non or maybe even my OC):Not revealing yet**

**History/Background (Doesn't have to be all dramatic or depressing):** **She's been singing ever since she was born. When her mother noticed her great talent she focused all of her time on getting Alice singing teaches and vocal coaches to help her rise to the top. When Alice was 10 she had had so many practices she strained her voice and couldn't sing for months it recovered back to normal and her mother never pushed her so hard again. Alice learned to choose her own path to become a great singer and made her own decisions. She also started to get into instruments at the age of 13. She started with piano and learned to play at a expert level then went on to bass and electric guitar. Over the years she put less and less strain and focus on her future career and made more time to be a normal teenage girl and doing other things like gymnastics.**

**Style of clothes:** **Sometimes Girly and flirty (pencil skirt, heels and floral blouses) but she also likes punk and edgy (doc martens, colored skinny jeans, combat boots and leather jackets), and even tomboy (snapbacks, short shorts, gym shoes/sneakers; converse, nike, jordans, and graphic tees) as well. Whatever she wears she always wears big hoop earrings and dresses to impress.**

**Audition Act (song, dance, play part, etc): Not revealing yet**

**Storylines (at least 3; may not be able to use them all): Not revealing yet**

**Secrets (doesn't have to be really dramatic or weird): Not revealing yet **

**Anything Else: H****er voice is soprano and she has a wide vocal range of a F3 to a D7 and even a G#7, she can sing powerful and belt or soft and sweet. **

**Your turn, happy submitting! (I will try to start the story as soon as possible and upload as frequently as I can..at least once or twice a week).**


	2. Bad News

**Tori POV**

"Okay class…I'm afraid I have some bad news." Sikowitz began again, we all waited impatiently for him to _finally_ tell us what was going on. _What if he got fired! Or Helen is back again!, _I thought. Sikowitz still wouldn't tell us, he just kept repeating the same thing then sits on the stage sipping his coconut juice and stared at us. We all groaned in frustration.

"Sikowitz!" We all yelled, he jumped in shock.

"OH! Yes right, well the bad news is Hollywood Arts will be closing down."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Why?!" I asked shooting up out of my seat.

"Well seems as if most of our students have left and now we don't have enough to keep the school going."

"But…what if we went to the mall and bought some new ones! They sit behind those glass windows waiting for people to buy them all the time!" Cat explained giggling. We all just stared at her in confusion. _Sometimes…I really don't get that girl._

"Cat…those are mannequins." Robbie said, her bubbly smiled turned into a pout.

"Oh poo."

"Anyway unless we can get some more we won't be able to keep the school open."

"Wait!" I exclaimed jumping on the stage next to him.

"What is it Tori?" Sikowitz asked.

"What if we hold and audition!" Everyone nods in agreement and seemed to like the idea except Jade

"But school has already started, how could we possibly find new students?" She asked in that country false immotation of my voice, my smile fell as she smirked.

"Oh…" I said defeated.

"Leave that to me." Sikowitz says with a creepy smile on his face still sipping his coconut milk. _I sure hope he doesn't kidnap anyone. _Just then the bell rang signaling class was over and it was time to go home.

"Alright everyone else you are free to go except Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre, Jade and Robbie. " The six of us stayed behind in our seats while everyone else hastily left the room.

"What do you want?" Jade asked harshly, her tone didn't faze Sikowitz at all.

"Well tomorrow we will be having the audition and I need all of you there to help me judge." _Wow that sounds so cool, I've never been a judge before! _We all accepted with the rejection of Jade and made plans to get here early at 7:00 Wednesday morning to get everything set up and ready in the theatre room. None of us we're really sure how Sikowitz would be able to pull it off but we didn't question him.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" I asked Andre as we we're walking to our rides.

"I don't know, but I this wouldn't be the first time we've done something completely insane and nearly impossible." His words sunk in and I smiled. _He's right, I shouldn't worry so much. _

Through the night I couldn't sleep, my mind was reeling about the school possibly closing. Then where would I go? Who would I be? I just hoped Wednesday is a better day and it turned out like wanted so could we find all the people we needed to keep the school open.

**I know it's short but I promise the chapters will get longer.**


	3. Accepted OC's

**Ok so these are the people I have accepted so far!**

**Girls:**

**1)Trinity Carol Price by Me**

**2)Alexandria Jessica Hightower by SoccerAngelMusicWolf**

**3)Morgin Skye West by Kharres**

**4)Sevennah Lerainne Avique by **

**5)Ione Willis by TinkerBell980**

**6)Taylor Parkinson by Breekitty**

**7)Crystal Jo Hanson by FurryFriends143**

**8)Emiline Scarlett Eatherly by emmie113**

**Boys:**

**1)Kyle Mason by DeathAngel80**

**2)Marcus James Calysto by **

**3)Elliot William Eatherly by emmie13**

**4)Ethan Wells by Kharres**

**5)Jacob Wells by Kharres**

**6)Zyon Johnson by Queztionz**

**7)Jack Johnny Phelps by TheProwler**

**8)John Davis by IamthesonofAthena**

**If your name isn't up here don't worry I still have many more to read so don't panic just yet! :) (Sorry I had to decrease the number but 20 new OC's is a little too much and I want everyone to have an equal part in the story so this way is easier)**


	4. Auditions Part 1

**Hey guys! This is Auditions Part 1 and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! If your OC hasn't shown up yet don't worry because they will still get their own time to shine! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the great OC's submitted except Trinity ;)**

* * *

**Tori POV**

Today is the day, Sikowitz told us yesterday thet he got the word out and then all we had to do was wait till the auditions. I just hoped that this would actually work and we could save the school. I quickly dragged myself out of bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. Trina was my only ride to school so sadly she would have to help us with the auditions. _I just hope she doesn't scare away the kids. _We got there in 15 minutes, well 20 with Trina just having to turn around because she forgot her lipgloss. Once we made it the whole gang was already there and everything was set up. There was a long table, chairs for us to sit at and on the stage there was an amp, piano, drums and anything else they might need during their auditions.

"Okay they should be here any minute, here are the forms. Simply check accepted or declined next to the person's name." Sikowitz instructed as we all took our seats. A few minutes later Jade walked in, wasn't really all that shocking since she hates not being apart of anything with us. _Even if she won't admit it. _

"I'm here to...help I guess." she grumbled throwing her bag down.

"Great! Now I can go shopping, bye!" Trina yelled shoving her forms in Jade's hands, grabbing her purse and bolting out the door. No one commented once she left, probably because no one cared. Just then Cat came to tell us that people were starting to come in. _Time to get started. _

_"_Trinity Price." I called out. A few moments later a girl about 5'8 with long jet black hair dip-dyed teal walked in with a purple electric guitar and made her way over to the stage with her head down. When she looked up I almost cringed. She had pale blue eyes almost like ice and a side swept bang that covered half her right eye. _Those have to be contacts...right? _

"Hi. I will be doing a mash-up of The Beautiful People, Fighter and Beautiful by Christina Aguilera." She glanced up at Sinjin, gave a slight nod and then the music started.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
The girls are flipping their hair back  
You see them looking so perfect  
Like from another planet_

_All of the beautiful people_  
_Shining like diamonds_  
_They got no problems_  
_They always smile for the cameras_  
_Stealing the spotlight, living the high life_  
_'Cause it's the_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they want (it's the)_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, people they flaunt (it's the)_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_People they love, yeah_

_Uh, so you wanna be famous_  
_And undeniably sexy_  
_You wanna be so outrageous_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Then the song changed as she moved over to the piano.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious_  
_So consumed in all your doom_  
_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_  
_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone_  
_That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring you down_  
_You are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_  
_So don't you bring me down today..._

Once again as the song changed she got up and this time plugged in her electric guitar.

_How could this man I thought I knew _  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel _  
_Could only see the good in you _  
_Pretended not to know the truth _  
_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself _  
_Through living in denial _  
_But in the end you'll see _  
_You won't stop me *starts to play electric guitar*_

_I am a fighter and I _  
_I ain't goin' stop _  
_There is no turning back _  
_I've had eno-ou-ough, yea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eah_

_Oh, ooh yea, oooh yea...a fi-i-ighter_

_Oooh, oh, oh, yea-ea-ea-ea-eah, yeah, yeaheeee_

_Thanks for making me... fi-i-ighter_  
_You thought I would forget, but I remember_

_'Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered_

_Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

We all just sat speechless. She could _definitely _sing, she hit those high notes and belted them out perfectly. _I say she's in._

"Thank you." I finally managed to croak out, finding my voice.

"Wow she was great!" Andre whisper yelled, we all agreed except of course Jade.

"I think she was horrible and way too over the top." None of us payed her any attention though.

"Morgin West." I called out, then right after I said it I had to read the name over again three times. _West!_

"West?!" I exclaimed turning to Jade, she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yea...I have a little sister." Morgin walked in with her head held high but you could tell she was nervous because the hand holding her flute was shaking and the other was in her mouth while she was biting her nails.

"I will be playing Vienna on piano and then a little Lion King medley on my flute." With that she made her way over to the piano, placed her flute on top and started to sing.

_Slow down you crazy child_  
_You're so ambitious for a juvenile_  
_But then if you're so smart tell me,_  
_Why are you still so afraid? (mmmmm)_

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_  
_You better cool it off before you burn it out_  
_You got so much to do and only_  
_So many hours in a day (Ay)_

_But you know that when the truth is told_  
_That you can get what you want_  
_Or you can just get old_  
_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through (Oooh)_  
_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

_Slow down you're doing fine_  
_You can't be everything you want to be before your time_  
_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight)_

_Too bad, but it's the life you lead_  
_You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_  
_Though you can see when you're wrong_  
_You know you can't always see when you're right (you're right)_

_You got your passion, you got your pride_  
_But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_  
_Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true (Oooh)_  
_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

Her voice was very beautiful and very soothing. Once she was finished she got up from the piano, grabbed her flute and played the short flute medley of what I recognized as Can You Feel The Love Tonight.

"Thank You." She gave a small smile to Jade, who in return gave her a thumbs up, and hastily left.

"So...?" I aksed.

"She is definitely in." Jade said leaving no room for arguement. _She must really care about her sister...wonder why she never spoke of her before. _I decided to ask her about it later.

"Marcus James Calysto." A tan boy with dark brown that stopped just before his eyes and brown eyes that held a lot of amusement in them walked in. He had on a simple blue hoodie, blue jeans and some white and blue Nike's that looked brand new. _Either that hoodie is just big or...he is really small. _

_"_Observe." Just then the lights went off and a white screen appeared above the stage. A video came on of Marcus playing the drums, it wasn't a song I recognized but it was pretty good. Then another video popped up of him playing a song on an electric guitar, then a bass, piano, saxophone and last a trumpet. Then at the end they all came together and played one song, kind of like a one man band. _This is pretty cool...never heard of an audition like this before. _The song went on for about 2 more minutes and when the lights cut back on he was already gone. _Wierd. _

"He can do that...right?" Beck asked, Sikowitz pondered the question for a moment.

"Well it really was him playing those instruments and the video's don't appear to be fake so...sure why not?" He replied shrugging and sipping on some coconut juice. Jade snatched it from him and gave him a cold glare.

"No! We do _not _need another Trina incident this year." She growled, Sikowitz frowned.

"She's mean." He whispered in my ear, I nodded.

"Yes...I know...Kyle Mason." Another boy walked in, with stylishly messy dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, holding an electric guitar.

"Umm, could one of you come up here?" He asked pointing to me and Jade. We just sat there staring at each other.

"We'll go!" she snapped at me, I rolled my eyes but still made my way up to the stage.

'What do you need?" I asked him sweetly.

"Sing a song." He instructed, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What song?" I asked.

"Any song." It took me a hile to come up with one but I finally did and it was perfect.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_  
_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

While I was singing surprisingly he played a melody that matched the song perfectly, he was just that good.

"Thank You." I said smiling.

"No, thank you." He left and I made my way back to the "judging table" with the others.

"He is in." I announced, no one disagreed with me. Except Jade once again.

"So that leaves us at what?" Andre asked.

"Four down and...12 more to go." Rex said. _Perfect...now there is no doubt in my mind that we can keep the school open, things are looking good so far. _

* * *

**End of Auditions Part 1! Please don't be shy, let me know what I need to improve on, what was good/bad and what you didn't like. Next part will be up either this week or next week so see you then! :) ~M. (Still need more boy OC's by the way so keep submitting!)**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ

**QUICK A/N! **

** Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I thought I'd have it done by now but a whole lot of stuff came up this weekend and I've barely had time but it'll be up this week I promise! And to those who have submitted an OC that got accepted can you please send me some other songs, at least 4, you want your character to sing because this IS Victorious (they can be just for fun or have a deeper meaning) so they'll be going to Karaoke Dokey, Nozu and doing shows and performances so this is very important! **

** If you would like them to sing a certain song during a certain storyline for them please include that as well. You can PM them to me or leave them in a review.**

**~Thank You :) (Again sorry for the delay)**


	6. Auditions Part 2

** Ok I finally got it up for you guys! I only got 3 people in this time instead of 4 but you know...it's whatever. Also there's a little surprise for you guys at the end :) But that doesn't mean skip straight to the bhottom either! **

**Happy Reading :) (Don't forget to review and let me know what I can do to improve either in writing or just your character)**

* * *

"Ok...ummm...Zyon Jackson." A boy about 5'11 with a lean, muscualr build, dark skind and dreadlocks; like Andre, walked in. _But his are black...I wonder if they're like distant cousins or something. _He also has this crooked grin plastered on his face and his deep onyx eyes were darting around the room. _Hope he doesn't try anything stupid. _

"Uh, I'm going to sing Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars." He walked over to the piano and started playing.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had_

_At night when the stars_  
_Light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the Moon._  
_Trying to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too._  
_Or Am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_  
_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like_  
_I'm famous_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say_  
_I've gone mad_  
_Yeah_  
_I've gone mad_  
_But they don't know_  
_What I know_  
_Cause when the_  
_Sun goes down_  
_Someone's talking back_  
_Yeah_  
_They're talking back_  
_Ohhh_

_At night when the stars_  
_Light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._  
_Do you ever hear me calling_  
_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_  
_Ho hou ho ho hou_

_'Cause every night_  
_I'm talking to the moon_  
_Still trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._  
_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_

The music stopped and we were about to clap but apparently he wasn't done, the music sped up.

_I know you're far away, so maybe you won't hear this_  
_I know the distance hurts but girl you'll have to bear it_  
_Just enjoy life and live it like a fantasy_  
_And when you're feeling lonely I'll be in your memories_  
_So Try your hardest girl, just don't forget me_

_Do whatever you want girl, as long as it makes you happy_  
_I know I usually don't talk like this; let my feelings show_  
_It just hurts so much for me to let you go, so no_  
_I'll keep fighting, from the day and night _  
_And even when they stomp me down girl I'll keep believing_  
_I'll pull all nighters just to see my queen_  
_No matter no one gets in between_  
_And as you listen girl I hope your heart will swoon_  
_I hope you hear this as I'm talking to the moon._

_At night when the stars_  
_Light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the moon._  
_Trying to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_The other side_  
_Talking to me too._  
_Or am I a fool_  
_Who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon?_

Once he finished Cat and Andre were the first ones to clap.

"That was great man! We don't get many rappers here." he said giving him a pat on the back.

"Well...thanks." Zyon said with that same crooked grin on his face, he left and without a word we all checked "Accepted" under his name.

"Next...Taylor Parkinson." A girl sauntered in with thick, straight black hair that went down to her mid-back with natural blonde highlights , freckles that scatter across her nose, hazel eyes, slightly muscular figure and a guitar; she appeared to be...mumbling to someone. But there was no one there.

"I-I will umm...sshhh...be playing Through the Fire and Flames on...be quiet...on my guitar." We all glanced nervously at each other as she started to sing and play. _Who was she shushing and telling to be quiet? _

_On a cold winter morning  
In the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign  
We ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness has fallen down_  
_And the times are tough alright_  
_The sound of evil laughter falls_  
_Around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_  
_Through the wastelands evermore_  
_The scattered souls will feel the hell_  
_Bodies wasted on the shore_

_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain_  
_We watch them as they go_  
_Through the fire and pain and once again we know!_

_So now we're flying we're free_  
_We're free before the thunderstorm_  
_On towards the wilderness_  
_Our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown_  
_Far beyond the moonlight_  
_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the lives all so wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_As the red day is dawning_  
_And the lightning cracks the sky_  
_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_  
_With resentment in their eyes_

_Running back through the midmorning light_  
_There's a burning in my heart_  
_We're banished from a time in a fallen land_  
_To a life beyond the stars_

_In your darkest dreams see to believe_  
_Our destiny is time_  
_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!_

_And on the wings of a dream_  
_So far beyond reality_  
_All alone in desperation_  
_Now the time has gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find_  
_Lost within my own mind_  
_Day after day this misery must go on!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the lives all so wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_  
_We fought so hard, now can we understand_  
_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_  
_For freedom of every man!_

_So far away we wait for the day_  
_For the lives all so wasted and gone_  
_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_  
_Through the fire and the flames we carry on!_

She had a nice voice and it complemented the song very well...I said she was in.

"...Bye." She quickly fled the room, once again mumbling to herself.

"I say she's in, but did anyone else notice that she was-"

"Talking to herself like a wierdo, yea we noticed." Jade snapped.

"Jade!" Beck scolded giving her a hard look, she sighed.

"Fine...I take it back. Maybe she's just crazier than Cat." We all glanced over at Cat who just happened to be trying to balance her pen on her nose. _Yea I bet she and cat will get along just fine. _

_"_Crystal Jo Hanson." Next was a girl with brown hair that fell in waves to her shoulders, blue eyes; the brightest I'd ever seen, tan skin and what looked like a small birthmark on her nose. When she smiled she had tow deep dimples.

"I will be singing a mix-up of I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood and T.G.I.F by Katy Perry." Once the music started she jumped right in to the song.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_  
_I'd lie_

Then the music changed.

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_  
_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._  
_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_  
_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_  
_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_  
_3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._  
_And he don't know..._

Once again the music changed and switched to the faster beat of Last Friday Night.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh-whoa-oh_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

When the song ended she had a calm look on her face as she waited for us to say something but I knew she was freaking out on the inside.

"Thank You." She gave us a slight nod and as she left I saw her let out a big breath she probably didn't even know she'd been holding in.

"In?" I asked, everyone nodded.

"Man this sucks! Can we at least order a pizza or something...I can't judge on an empty stomach!" Rex complained., suprisingly no one slapped him or threw him across the room. W_ell I am a little hungry...and this is gonna take some time. _

"Fine...15 minute pizza break!" Sikowitz announced pulling out his phone.

"Whoo!" We all cheered heading out to the outside cafeteria. Once we got out there Sikowitz left to wait for the pizza at the front door. We were surprised to see some of the kids who'd already had their turns waiting, sitting at our usual table. Of course Jade had something to say about it.

"Uh excuse me...newbies. You may not have gotten the memo yet but this is _our _table so all of you need to move. Now." She growled crossing her arms over her chest and giving them her signature glare.

"Well I'm sorry but we didn't happen to see _your _name on this table." The girl whose name I believe was...Trinity retorted raising an eyebrow challenging Jade.

"Look..._Trini _is it? You have 10 seconds to get up and out of my seat or I'll make sure it'll be the last place you ever sit." Jade threatened stepping up to her. She got up out her seat and met Jade's eyes.

"You can try." The tension filled the whole lot and luckily Sikowitz came back with the pizza before Jade could pick a fight with the new girl.

"Hey look pizza!" I yelled directing everyone's attention away from Jade and Trinity and over to Sikowitz.

"Hey do you guys mind if um...we could get some too? We're all pretty hungry." Jade's sister Morgin asked.

"You aren't the one whose been judging talentless kids all day and had to get up at 7 in the morning!" Rex exclaimed and not soon after got thrown halfway across the "lunchroom" by Jade.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled running to fetch him.

"Of course you guys can!" Cat exclaimed giving them all a warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Cat...Hi! I'm Cat...Hi! I'm Cat...Hi! I'm Cat...Hi! I'm Cat...Hi! I'm...Cat!" She yelled going around the circle and giving all the new kids hugs, some laughed and introduced themselves and others seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Yea sure you can...everyone except Trini over here." Jade said smirking at Trinity who in turn glared.

"It's _Tri-ni-ty_. By the way I wouldn't want pizza that's infested with flies...you might want to check yours by the way." She replied with a smirk of her own. When Jade looked down at her slice surely there was a big, fat fly sitting on her pizza. Her face contorted into a look of disgust as she threw her pizza and stomped off. The pizza flew and hit Rex right in the face.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled again.

"Just get the cheese off my forehead." Robbie quickly left to go clean Rex up. Then it was just Andre, Beck, Cat and I left with the new kids.

"So...that was pretty brave. Standing up to Jade like that." Andre said to Trinity, she shrugged.

"Yea well...I wasn't just gonna sit there and let her bully me." She mumbled looking down timidly. _Whoa...what happened to the bold, feisty girl that just stood up to Jade? _Just then the boy named...Kyle Mason pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Uh, you really shouldn't do that...it's bad for your health." I scolded, he blew a puff of smoke in my face making me cough and nearly gag.

"Didn't know you cared, Babydoll." He said putting out the cigarette. I glared.

"My. Name. Is. Tori." I retorted, usually I try not to be mean and he's new but something about him just got under my skin.

"Whatever you say, Babydoll."

"She doesn't like the name so knock it off." Beck growled taking on the "protective brother" role.

"Or what?" Kyle challenged smirking.

"Oh hey! Look at the time...maybe we should get back to judging the other kids." Andre suggested in attempt to slice the tension, surprisingly it worked.

"Your right...c'mon Tori. Cat." Beck ordered obviously still mad about the Kyle situation.

"But...I'm...not...done yet." Cat whined talking with her mouth full.

"C'mon Little Red I bet Jade has candy." Andre said, her whole face lit up.

"Yay! I-love-candy!" She yelled with her mouth full of pizza and ran back inside.

"Bye guys." Andre said to the new kids.

"Bye Babydoll." Kyle called, I payed him no attention. I was too busy wrapped up in my own thoughts. _Almost two fights in one barely 10 minutes and school hasn't even started yet and people already hate each other. Trinity and Jade. Kyle and Beck. Maybe we are biting off more than we can chew here...I sure hope not._

* * *

**_Uh oh! Almost two fights already! Who do you think would have won? _**

**_Trinity or Jade?_**

**_Beck or Kyle?_**

**_Is Taylor really crazy or does she have a real "problem"? _**

**_It appears Kyle has his eyes set on Tori...let me know what you think! Review, Review, Review! :)_**


	7. Auditions Part 3

"Emiline Eatherly." A girl walked in about 5'2, ash blonde hair that went down to her elbows with a barely noticeable but not invisible blue highlight near the front, striking blue eyes and a pretty big forehead, but not freakishly big.

"I will be doing a traditional Irish dance with a little twist to it." Music started to play and she started to move along with it. Her movements were perfect and I could imagine she'd been practicing and perfecting them for years. I'd never seen a traditional Irish dance before but it was amazing and here and there the music sped up and a little bass was thrown in as she incorporated some hip-hop moves as well. She looked like she was born to dance. _Someone we can definitely use. _Once we she was finished we all clapped and she left with a quick 'Thank You' and a small smile.

"In?" Beck asked, we all agreed.

"Alright umm…Jacob Wells." This time surprisingly a group of 5 boys walked in.

"They all can't be Jacob Wells, right?" Andre whispered in my ear, I shook my head.

"No, of course not." _I don't think. _

"I am Jacob Wells and this is my older brother Ethan. We will be auditioning with our band if that's okay." A boy who looked pretty tall for his age, slightly tan and muscular, shaggy dark brown hair and amber eyes said stepping forward. We all turned to Sikowitz, he shrugged.

"Sure…why not?" It took them a moment to get set-up and then they started to play. Jacob was the drummer and back-up vocals and Ethan was the lead singer and guitarist.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes,  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you,  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you,  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you,  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you,  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you,  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!

And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
By becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you,  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you,  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

They we're absolutely amazing! If you ask me I'd say they should all be in but too bad the others didn't apply because they certainly had the talent.

"That was great, thanks you guys!" Robbie exclaimed, clapping. _Who knew he was a fan of Linkin Park._The guys left and Robbie had definitely made his decision clear.

"They are in!" He exclaimed checking the little black box on all of our papers. _Either he really liked them or Robbie is just getting stranger. _

"Anyway…Sevennah Avique" A slightly tan girl about 5'7 with long blonde hair, blunt bang that stopped right above her eyes, dark brown eyes and a smirk on her lips walked in to the room holding some papers. _Wonder what she's going to do. _

"I will be doing a scene from the play Maybe It's Me and singing a part from an original song I wrote. For the play though I was wondering if Beck could help me." She said in a sweet voice, we looked to Beck for a response. Of course he couldn't say no…Beck's too nice.

"Sure why not." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jade glaring at Sevennah though I knew she still had feelings for Beck I figured she'd hate him and could care less because that's just how Jade is…but now I see that isn't the case. As Beck made his way to the stage I saw the sadness in Jade's eyes. She glanced over at me and as soon as she noticed I was looking at her the whole time while she was vulnerable she put up that tough girl act once again.

"What are you looking at Vega?!" She snapped glaring at me, I decided not to start something with her since I knew she was just hurt and lashing out to conceal it. Good thing Beck and Sevennah decided to start.

"I will be playing Haley and Beck will be Johnny." The lights dimmed and focused on just the two of them…everything became silent.

_Haley: I told you this would happen, Johnny, I TOLD you._

_Johnny: Told me what?_

Haley: Oh, don't you play stupid with ME, I know you better than that! No, I told you that if you fell for her she'd only break your heart. You SAW, Johnny, you saw her in there with him. She. Cheated. On. You.

Johnny: Okay, look, I made a stupid mistake. What do you want me to say? 'You were right, I was wrong'?

"Haley" shrugged and hugged him.

Haley: I just wish you would have taken my word instead of hers. Did these last few years mean nothing to you?

Johnny: No, Haley, that's not it….look, maybe I should just go talk to her….

"Haley" dropped her arms and stepped back, shaking her head furiously.

Haley: Do what you want. But let me tell you this…if you walk back into that restaurant and crawl straight back to her, I can't be here anymore. I stood by you this whole time because I knew she would break you. I KNEW it! That's what girls like her do. So go ahead, walk right back in there. Maybe she really is the girl you're supposed to be with. Maybe she's the one…maybe it's her. But…..maybe it's me. 

She leaned in to kiss Beck but Jade wasn't having any of that.

"Bravo, great performance. Now hurry up and get to the stupid song we don't have all day!" She snarled marching up to the stage and snatching Beck off the stage. Sevennah was shocked clearly but didn't let it show very much. She cleared her throat and started to sing, since it was an original song there was no music. She was singing acapella.

_Watched the ocean  
Cry a twin  
Started running  
With the spin  
Of the Earth  
Just to keep time with  
Everything going so fast  
Trying to forget the past  
Said I'd moved on  
Gotta make my words true  
So you  
And I  
Can start over_

Take your seats  
It's not over  
Done good, now  
Take a rest  
It's only intermission  
And all the struggle  
That was just a test  
Take your seats  
It's not over  
Believe me  
The sequel's a blast  
If I stay, take another chance  
Can you promise me  
This time it'll last

Once she was finished I clapped and the others joined in, except for Jade.

"Great Job, thank you." I said giving her a warm smile. She was quite the actor, good singer and a great songwriter. We could definitely use her, bet she and Andre could collaborate on some awesome songs. She left and I for one had already made my decision.

"I say she's in."

"I think not Vega," Jade retorted, "she couldn't even sing on key and her acting was terrible. It was a pitiful excuse to kiss Beck." She whispered the last part but I still heard it.

"Jade—" I tried but she cut me off.

"Look whatever! I have things to do, you guys can judge the rest on your own. Have fun." Without waiting for any of our responses she got up, threw her papers and clipboard at Beck and hastily left the room.

"Looks like someone isn't over the break-up yet." Rex said, the room filled with an awkward silence. _You couldn't be more right Rex. _


	8. Auditions Part 4 very last auditions

"Ok, let's see umm…Ione Willis." A tall girl about 5'8, long, wavy golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the body of a model walked in with her head held high and a smirk on her full lips.

"I will be singing Vienna by Billy Joel." A look of confusion crossed my face. _Did Morgin and her plan this or something…no they would've just did a duet. _

"Go ahead."

_Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me why  
Are you still so afraid?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
So many hours in a day_

But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you

Slow down you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight)  
Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself  
That you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong  
You know you can't always see when you're right(you're right)

You got your passion you got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize  
Vienna waits for you

Slow down you crazy child  
Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while  
It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two  
When will you realize...  
Vienna waits for you.

And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through

Why don't you realize...Vienna waits for you  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you

It was actually a very interesting performance to watch. It was the same song but the styles were different and their voices contributed to the song in different ways.

"Thanks." With a quick flash of a knowing smile she waltzed right back out.

"In?" I asked, everyone agreed.

"Thank goodness we're almost done. Only 3 people left." Rex said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yea well let's just get this done already." Andre said, I could tell he was tired and a little bored by the look on his face.

"John Davis." A guy with short, sandy blonde hair, green eyes, broad shoulders, fair skin and single gold hoop earring walked in. He looked really excited but nervous at the same time.

"I will be singing Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer."

_Woah, a-a-aye, woa-oa-oh oh oh_

_I've been waiting on the sunset  
Bills on my mindset  
I can't deny they're getting high  
Higher than my income  
Incomes bread crumbs  
I've been trying to survive_

The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes

I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled  
I start to compromise  
My life and the purpose.  
Is it all worth it?  
Am I gonna turn out fine?  
Oh, you'll turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,

Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around,

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
Keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down.  
I said oooooooh, no no no no no no noooo, oh-uh

We all clapped together this time. His voice was great and worked very well with the song. He sang it better than Andy himself!

"Thanks John, that was great." His smile got even bigger with those words and the nervousness was wiped clean off his face.

"No, thank you." He left after that and left us to our decision which was pretty obvious.

"In." I said, it was a statement, not a question. No one dared to argue. _Bet if Jade was here she'd find something negative to say about it. _

"Next is, Jack Phelps." A boy about 5'9 with wavy brown hair, Jade's complexion and brown eyes walked in.

"I will be showing a quick clip of a movie I starred in and directed."

_The screen began to play it showed two men looking at each other one with a cut on the side of his face and an black eye it had a caption under it that said Sherlock Holmes, also known as Jack, and the other man has a beard with a few gray hairs in it with the caption James Moriarty, who I assumed was one of his friends._

"It seems I injured my shoulder would you mind" He says while taking a pipe out from his suit jacket once he put the pipe into his mouth and took out a lighter.

"Be my pleasure" Moriarty spoke, he took it from his hands and started to speak

"Once we concluded our business here its important you know i shall create the endeavor of endings for the doctor and his wife"

He started to light the pipe both men stood there just looking at each other for a second "his advantage my injury my advantage his rage" for a minute Holmes started to speak but his lips wasn't moving more like he was narrating Moriarty hit him in the arm that was holding the pipe he tried to hit him again but Holmes blocked it he hit Moriarty hit him in the face as Holmes received a hit in the face and another from Moriarty causing Holmes to stagger back Moriarty punched Holmes in his right arm the he went for his left but Holmes blocked it with his right arm Holmes punched him in his stomach then he punched Moriarty in the face and went back to the two men staring at each other again but this time Moriarty began to narrate and spoke like they was having a mind conversation.

_"Come now you think you really think now that only you're the one that can play this game?" Moriarty grabbed Holmes' right arm then he took his other hand and digging his fingers in to the injured arm of Sherlock Holmes. Moriarty pushed Holmes into a pillar that was close to a balcony Moriarty started to punch Holmes with his right then his left fist but Sherlock blocked both punches Sherlock punched Moriarty staggered back Holmes went to punch him again but this time Moriarty grabbed his arm forcing Holmes to fight with his injured arm Holmes using the injured arm to punch Moriarty but it was no use Moriarty caught his fist Moriarty punched Holmes in the chest only inches away from the balcony Moriarty grabbed Holmes left shoulder squeezing it and pushing him back into the pillar Holmes went to kick Moriarty in the shins Moriarty went to counter by doing the same but Holmes quickly moved his foot then he went to punch him again but it missed Moriarty punched Holmes in the forehead Moriarty still squeezing the injured arm Holmes tries to free his arm but no luck Holmes hunched down in pain Moriarty punching the back of his shoulder he repeated this three times then lastly he kicked Holmes in the ribs Moriarty pushed holes up while pushing him to the balcony finally Holmes back against the hard balcony Holmes punched Moriarty in the face trying to get out of the situation he's in Moriarty elbowed him in the injured shoulder Moriarty had a look of triumph on his face then he pushed Holmes off the balcony enjoying the fact he defeated the detective, then it went back to them looking at each other _

_"Conclusion inevitable," Holmes narrated "...unless" Holmes narrated again Moriarty went to light the pipe but Sherlock blown the lighter in his face and grabbed Moriarty and went backward at that very moment another guy walked in the caption said Holmes closed his eyes and went backward leaving Watson alone. Then it showed both men falling Moriarty screaming for dear life while Holmes closed his eyes waiting for death to come._

Then the lights cut back on and we all clapped, he was a great actor and stage fighter. _Wonder how he and Beck would work together?_

"That was amazing, great job." Beck praised him.

"Thank You." With that he left with a big smile on his face.

"I say he's in." Beck said with quite a big smile of his own. We all agreed and checked off the little black box on our sheets under his name.

"Alexandria Hightower." _Hightower…that's a pretty…different last name. _A girl with deep, dark blue eyes, dirty blonde, that's more light brownish, hair styled to look like ocean waves and 5'6 walks in with a bag grasped firmly in her hands.

"I will be doing some role play as the Wicked Witch of the West, Dorothy and the Lion from the Wizard of Oz." She reached in the bag and pulled out a typical black point witch hat with a purple band around the bottom and a rather ugly green, bump covered witch nose.

"She sure does know how to get into character." Andre whispered to me, I stifled a giggle.

"_Next time I enslave a whole nation, I must check out there intelligence first. Nikko, Nikko! Where is the commander of my aerobatic apes? There you are. I have an important task for you. My enemies are about to enter the Haunted Forest. I want you to rouse your men and snatch the sickening little girl and her equally nauseating little dog. Exhausted? What do you mean you're exhausted? Alright, alright.  
I'll conjure up a spell to take the fight out of her. Now which of my creepy crawly creations shall I send to plague her? The flibberty gibbet? No! The fly by night? No! Aha! I have it! The jitterbug! Well may you gibber. There is no more infectious bug in my book of spells. Once bitten, they can never stop dancing till they drop! And when they do, you shall be there to scoop up the little brat and the little brute and bring them both to me! Now go! Do my bidding! Fly, fly, fly! Soon those darling little slippers will  
grace my dainty feet... I wonder if the winkies do shoe repair?"_

Her acting was actually very impressive. She had the raspy, croaked voice of the Witch and everything! Then she took off her little costume and pinned a red bow, covered in sequins in her hair which I guessed showed that she was switching parts to Dorothy.

"_But it wasn't a dream. It was a place. And you and you and you...and you were there. But you couldn't have been could you? No, Aunt Em, this was a real truly live place and I remember some of it wasn't very nice, but most of it was beautiful-but just the same all I kept saying to everybody was "I want to go home," and they sent me home! Doesn't anybody believe me? But anyway, Toto, we're home! Home. And this is my room, and you're all here and I'm not going to leave here ever, ever again. Because I love you all, and...Oh Auntie Em! There's no place like home!" _

Once again she changed costumes and pulled out a tan headband with two cat-like ears on it, matching "paw" gloves and a tail. Now she was the lion.

"_Courage! What makes a king out of a slave? Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave? Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk in the misty mist, or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage! What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder? Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage! What makes the Hottentot so hot? What puts the "ape" in apricot? What have they got that I ain't got?" _

Now when she did that part there was so much passion and feeling in her words, like she actually believed what she was saying and made us believe it too. I bet she could nail any part she was asked to play.

"That was amazing and I like the whole costume idea. Really creative." I said clapping; she smiled and gave us a bow.

"Thanks! So…did I get in?" She asked rather enthusiastically. We all froze, not sure if it was okay to answer the question. We glanced at Sikowitz, after all he had been through this whole thing before, but I don't think anyone ever asked that before. _That's kind of the point of auditions, you get the chance to get in and then wait for the answer. _However, Sikowitz kept his cool, calm composure and gestured to the door.

"You may go now, Miss Hightower." A look of disappointment and regret crossed her face and she walked out with her head down. _I think she thinks she made us mad. _Once she was gone we all let out a breath _I _didn't even realize I'd been holding.

"That was close." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Yea it was, so _is _she in?" Andre asked.

"I say yes! Did you guys see her little kitty costume! It was so adorable!" Cat exclaimed giggling. We all agreed with her but didn't bother to address the other comment.

"Alright that was the last one of the day. You nay all go home now and get ready tomorrow. It's their first day tomorrow and I will put all of them in groups with one of you. It is your jobs to show them around the school and make them feel welcome."

"Well are you sure you want to put some of them in a group with Jade?" I asked before I could stop the comment from slipping out.

"Oh, I'm sure Miss West won't be a problem. Now I will e-mail you all your groups, along with their names and pictures, so I suggest your print them out and bring them with you tomorrow, _no switching or trading_." He said sternly and shooting me a reassuring smile.

"Now you all or free to go…or stay I don't really care but I have a date with a lovely coconut imported all the way from India." **(A/N: Yes, some coconuts come from India).** He quickly left the room and left all of us to do…whatever.

"Well now that this is done and it's only…12:00 who wants to head over to Nozu's for some lunch?" Beck asked.

"I do!" We yelled quickly grabbing our things and heading out the door. This time as we passed through the "cafeteria" the group of new kids that were lounging there before we already gone. _Guess they had better things to do than hang around a school all day. _

* * *

**Well there it is! The very last of the Auditions, are you excited to see how the first day goes? Well I hope so cause I'm very excited to write it! Let me know if the story ever gets boring or is going too fast so I can make it better and more interesting for you guys to read. R&R **_  
_

**~Until next time :)**


	9. Another quick VERY IMPORTANT AN!

**Sorry, bet you thought this was the first day and I'm sorry for getting you guys hopes up, but it is in progress. Alright, I need you guys help with something. I'm wondering how I should write out the next chapter and figured it would help if you guys just told me what you wanted to read. So I figured I could write it out in a few different ways...**

**A)Make 1 chapter for each of the group on the first day**

**B)Make one long chapter that switches between groups during the day**

**C)Have 2 different groups shown on the first day in one chapter**

**D)Use one OC's POV on the first day and write out how they see the different groups and their behavior on the first day**

**PLEASE HELP! Or else it'll take me longer to update and I know you guys don't want that. So please review your pick or a better idea you have for me to write the story. On with the most votes will be chosen of course.**

* * *

**~Until next time :)**


	10. Grouping Up

As soon as I woke up I checked my e-mail and there it was; the list of new kids I had to show around today. There were six of us so I knew I'd be getting either two or three newbies.

**Alexandria Jessica Hightower**

**Marcus James Calysto **

**Remember, no switching!**

_Great, as long as I'm not stuck with that Kyle guy. _

**Andre POV**

Just as I was coming out of the shower my phone buzzed, I picked it up expecting a text from Beck or Tori but it was an e-mail. The one Sikowitz was supposed to send us about the new kids in our groups. Looks like I had a pretty nice group, but I barely know them so I can't judge.

**Trinity Carol Price**

**Elliot William Eatherly**

**Ethan Wells**

**Remember, no switching!**

_Looks like I got the triplets, but hey, I ain't complaining. _

**Jade POV**

I was rudely awakened by the dinging noise coming from my computer. Looking at my clock it was 7:30. _Time to get up anyway. _I groggily got up out of bed and stomped over to my computer, ready to throw it across the room and into the wall for waking me up. It was that stupid e-mail Sikowitz sent out to everyone about their groups or whatever. _Why do I have to babysit some new kids anyway? Who does Sikowitz think I am…I'll have to give him a piece of my mind when we get to school. _

**Kyle Mason**

**Ione Willis**

**Remember, no SWITCHING! That goes for you too Jade. **

I rolled my eyes at the last comment and stalked over to the bathroom to get ready. _This is gonna be one hell of a day. _

**Cat POV**

I woke up to a sharp pinch on my foot.

"OW!" I shot up out of bed and my hands immediately flew to my big toe. I got up just in time to see my brother fleeing from the room. _He bit me…again. _

"Mom I think it's time for his medicine!" I yelled downstairs, there was no reply but the yelling and crashing downstairs told me she was trying to give it to him.

"You've got an e-mail!" I turned to my bright pink laptop and clapped enthusiastically.

"Yay! Mail from E!" I hopped over to check it, it was from Sikowitz.

**Morgin Skye West**

**Taylor Parkinson**

**Remember, no switching!**

"Yay! New friends!"

**Becks POV**

When my phone buzzed I was already up. Couldn't sleep very well, yesterday really made me think about some things. Jade & I broke up but I'm not sure I can get over her so quickly. I would like to try something with Tori but she just won't do it, for Jade's sake. Yesterday during auditions when that girl almost kissed me Jade went ballistic. _I figured after what I did to her she'd hate me but now I see that that's not true…everything is just a mess right about now. Maybe I could start fresh this year though, there are some pretty nice, pretty new girls coming in and maybe one of them could take my mind off of Tori and Jade for a while…I don't know. _Shaking my head I decided that that was something to think about later, now I just needed to focus on today and the new kids. I checked my e-mail for my group.

**Sevennah Lerainne Avique**

**Jack Johnny Phelps**

**Remember, no switching!**

_Sevennah…that's the girl who tried to kiss me yesterday! Maybe she's the one who can take my mind of of Jade and Tori…or maybe I'm just wasting my time. Only time will tell. _

**Robbie POV**

"How come you get a group and I don't?!" Rex complained, I groaned.

"Because there aren't that many kids and there are already six of us and 16 of them so it's just about even. Plus what's wrong with being in my group?" I asked a little offended.

"Because, with you there how can I make my move with the ladies?" He asked trying to make me see _his _logic. In a way he was right I do tend to "strike out" when it comes to girls.

"What ladies? There are only boys in my group Rex."

"WHAT?!"

**Jacob Wells**

**John Davis**

**Remember, no switching! That means no "chicks" for you Rex. **

"Why that no good, sly, crazy old Hippie!"

_**At school 30 minutes later. **_

**Tori POV**

"Man, why does Cat get Morgin? She's _my_ sister, if she was in my group then at least I'd be around someone I know and can tolerate." Jade complained.

"Well that's probably because the point is to meet the _new kids _and make _new _friends." Beck said rather sarcastically, that shocked everyone. _He's never spoken to Jade like that before…ever. _

"Whatever. You're just glad you got your new #1 fan in your group." She snarled back, but couldn't hide the shock on her face well enough from the rest of us.

"C'mon stop it you guys…they're here." Andre said motioning to the door and he was right. Sure enough coming through the double doors was a mob of kids headed right towards us; the new kids. We walked over to meet all of them.

"Hey, guys." We said in unison.

"Hey!" Some of them replied back while others simply waved.

"Ok, so today you will all be split up into groups and get a tour of the school for the first hour and then it's off to class." They nodded in understanding and waited patiently to hear their groups. The gang handed me their papers from Mr. Sikowitz and I read the names off.

"First, in my group is Alexandria Hightower and Marcus Calysto." The two came over and stood next to me.

"Then it's Trinity Price, Elliot Eatherly and Ethan Wells in Andre's group." _Hmm, so that's who got the group of three. _On her way past me next to Andre I heard Trinity mumble,

"Man, why do I get stuck with all the guys." I had to stifle a giggle.

"Next is Kyle Mason and Ione Willis in Jade's group." I saw a look of disappointment cross Kyle's face, I smirked, then as soon as it came it was replaced by that bone chilling smirk.

"Maybe next time Babydoll." He said smirking I rolled my eyes and snorted. _I really hope I don't see him again." _From not too far I could see Beck giving him the coldest glare I'd ever seen, made me flinch and it wasn't even directed at me.

"Anyway…next it's Morgin West and Taylor Parkinson in Cat's group." Completely different from Kyle, Morgin had a look of pure happiness once she heard she was in Cat's group. _A little too happy. _

"Sevennah and Jack you two will be in Beck's group." I saw a huge smile break out on Sevennah's face when she heard that, it was so big it looked her cheeks would burst. However Jade had a look of pure hatred on her face…and it was directed at Sevennah. _Well, looks like I've found someone she hates more than me. _

"Uh, and last John and Jacob you guys are with Robbie." We all split up in our groups and Sikowitz didn't give us any specific places to show them so we could just go, anywhere really. _This day should be fun._


End file.
